Tough Choice
by Anime gurl 29
Summary: It's a story about the couple of Salima and Ray and how do they come together and end up as a pair.


_**FANFICTION**_

_**A TOUGH CHOICE!**_

Dear fellow fans! After this mania of Kai and Tyson...I come up with a story based upon the other characters of Beyblade...Well, this time I will go with Ray.

Main characters:

Ray

Mariah

Salima

Others:

Blade breakers, White Tigers and Team Psykicks

This fan fiction happens right after the second series of Beyblade when Ray has already met Salima and Mariah both.

It was soon after the World Championships that Ray was in a strange thought...

Ray: I was thinking about all the people we have met for the past years! There was Salima. She and I had so much in common. We were alike in our thought to blade for fun! I am afraid I never saw her after that match we had at the Psykick's Tower!

Tyson: Hey, I heard Kane saying that she went with Goki to teach the kids out there, the art of beyblading...Isn't it great?

Ray: Yeah! It sure is... I wish I could go around the world like her to teach and learn beyblading...Since, I joined Bladebreakers I never had the time to wander in the streets teaching young children...I was so focused to win THE WORLD CHAMPIONSHIPS!

Tyson: Don't worry some day you really will get your chance! Don't over do it! Come on in!

Ray: Yeah, may be you're right.

The next day...

Ray: It's been a tiring morning! I have been into training a lot! I am exhausted...

Max: Hey Ray! You were awesome today...Driger looked in form today..

Ray: Thanks Max!

Max: How about we sit together at lunch and decide for the battle strategy of the next game?

Ray: Great Idea!

After lunch...

Ray: We should get back to the battle-training...shouldn't we?

Max: Yeah sure! I will team up with you against Tyson and Daichi.

After a hot battle, Ray and the others decided to relax by the river but just then they hear someone...

Kane: Hey Tyson! How are u???

Tyson: Yo Kane! Good to see you after a long time. Hey guys!

Team Psykick: Hey all!

Tyson: I can't actually believe you guys came back...

Kane: Yeah... we were thinking of meeting up wid old friend because it's been a while...want a battle?

Tyson: You bet!

Salima: Hey Ray! Good to see you here! I heard you had previously left the team.

Ray: Yeah! Well, I had to do things on my own!

Salima: So how has beyblading been since then?

Ray: Hey! Actually, you know what's really amazing? I was wondering about your team and today we met up!

Salima: Oh really! That's quite a coincidence. Ray...

Ray: Yeah.

Salima: I wanted to have a real battle with you... The last time we met in a battle, I didn't even remember who i was...I was so much burdened with the power...I really want to know whose the best one of us...That's if you are not a chicken[Giggle

Ray: Ok salima! You want a battle, you'll get a battle alright. I won't go easy on you this time!

They both laughed and talked together...

As the days went by, Salima was around with Ray! They always had a great time together as they had so much in common...They became good friends...( uh...that's what you call them) and so well acquainted with each other. They would go on a walk together and chat along the way...They even battled and both got to learn a lot from one another.

Kane: Hey, where's Ray?

Tyson: I think he went out with Salima...Those two are having a great time together!

Kane: Hmph! So that means Salima has been missing practise daily. She won't get any better acting like this...I better go and find her!

Tyson: Hey man! Give it a rest! She'll do just fine!

Kane: oh well, I guess a little enjoyment won't hurt!

Meanwhile, by the river bank...

Salima[sigh this is heaven! It is so peaceful out here. Sometimes I really feel like sitting in the quiet. Ray, it's really nice to be back! Will you teach me the double team attack? I have been trying so hard but I can't get it right.

Ray: Yeah sure...why not? Salima! I sometimes feel, too, that we have so much in common. Our thinking is the same, our likes and dislikes too...which reminds me, do you like to meditate??

Salima: Oh, I would love to! What are we supposed to do?

Ray: Don't worry! I will teach you that as well.

And so this way, a relationship started to develop between the two. They were like made for each other!

But one day as Salima was about to set out to meet Ray...Kane interupted.

Salima: Kane, what are you doing here?

Kane: I heard you were missing practise these days.

Salima: Well, it's not like I am not practising at all...Ray's going to teach me double-team attack.

Kane: That's what teams are for! You don't need to go and ask for help from someone else.

Salima: He's not doing it as a favour. He's just helping me out like a friend.

Kane: Well, we are your friends too...isn't it? So why don't you stick around your own team mates and practise?

Salima: Kane, it's nothing personal...ok...now get out of my way.

Kane: Listen, I don't want to see hanging around with him again. They may be our friends but we are still competitors in battle... and I don't want you to go begging them for training.

Salima: What's wrong with you? You never acted like that before.

Kane: I am the team captain here and I make decisions for team and your duty is to follow it. Now hand that over. (Snatches her blade)

Salima: You are no one to interfere in my personal decisions...GOT IT! You're being such a jerk! Give me back my BLADE! (Snatches it back)

She leaves the room with anger raging high...How come, her own team mate talked like that. She set out to meet Ray.

Meanwhile, Ray is waiting for Salima to meet up with him, Mariah shows up!

Ray: I wonder what's taking Salima so long.

Mariah: Hey Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! (Jumps on him and hugs him)

Ray: Uh...Ma-MARIAH! What are you doing here?

Mariah: Well, I went over at Tyson's and he told me that you were out so I came here to see.

Ray: Oh...so is there anything you want to talk to me about?

Mariah: Well, I was really missing your company back in the mountains so I talked Lee into bringing you back in the team and he agreed.

Ray: Oh about that...you'll have to discuss this in front of everybody but not now...because I can't make any decision without consulting my team mates.

Mariah: So we will just go over Tyson's place right now. Lee is also waiting for us back there.

Ray: Uh...but Mariah...I am waiting for some one... I will catch up with you later and tell Lee that I will be back in a bit.

Mariah: Oh don't worry...I am not going anywhere. I will wait with you here and then we will go back together.

Ray: oh...alright! Sit here.

Meanwhile...

Salima came running from the other end and when she saw Mariah with Ray, she stopped dead. The next moment she hid herself behind a tree and peeped over...

Kane came running after her wondering if he had hurt Salima and been a lot rude to her.

Salima didn't want her to be spotted by Ray so she didn't make a sound but suddenly...

Kane: SALIMA! SALIMA! I am really sorry. I was being a little too rude with you. I just wanted you to focus more on your training.

Salima: Who's that girl? (Almost in a whisper)

Kane: Oh...she is Ray's childhood friend! She was an old team member as well!

While this conversation was going on between them, Ray heard Kane's voice and turned around to find Salima leaving with Kane.

Ray: Salima, are you there?

Salima on the other end says, "It's OK! You were Right! It was my entire fault. I am Sorry! Let's go back.

She left and Ray turned to Mariah...

Ray: I guess we better be heading home now...

Mariah: But you were waiting for someone...

Ray: Not any more...

Mariah: And who's Salima?

Ray: No one! Let's go.

So Ray went back and met up with his old team The White Tigers X.

Lee: What took you guys so long?

Ray: We were just having a stroll on our way back! (Lied)

Mariah: Yeah! I promised I would bring him back so here he is.

Lee: Ray, I want you to join us back. We need for the next regional qualifying match! You're an asset for our team!

Ray: I would love to... but I can't make any decision without consulting my team.

Lee: Oh, take your time! So we'll see you around in two days.

Mariah: Oh Ray! Please come back to THE WHITE TIGERS! I really miss you!

Ray: I will think about it, Mariah! I can't say much rite now! Bye and take care.

Mariah: You too Ray! (Hugs him)

The White Tigers left and Ray went back to his room and met the Blade breakers!

Max: Hey Ray! What did you decide?

Ray: Nothing as yet! How do you know about it?

Max: Well, Lee explained us the situation and now it's totally up to you.

Tyson: Ray, we really trust you. We know you will make the right decision. Remember, we are still your team mates. We will always support you!

Ray: Thanks you guys!

Tyson: Lee is asking you to join temporarily so that you can help them out in the regional championship! I think you should go for it!

Ray: Thanks for all your support, you guys! But I haven't arrived on any decision yet...I am really sleepy right now. Night!

Max: Yeah, do take some beauty rest... you need to think it over before making any decision so important! Good Night!

Ray went to bed but didn't to sleep! All night, he kept thinking about Mariah and Salima! Then he got up and left the room!

Ray: If I went back to The White Tigers, I would be a great help to them in their championships match! But then I will have to leave Japan and go back to Central Asia which means I would never get a chance to meet Salima again and clear things between us! If I stay here, I would be doing nobody any favours but I would be able to see Salima. Arrrrrgh! I don't know what to do.

Just then Tyson comes...

Ray: Hey Tyson, what are you doing up so late?

Tyson: I could ask you the same thing!

Ray: Sigh...I can't get any sleep. I am so confused. I don't know what to do.

Tyson: What's bothering you, Ray?

Ray: Tyson, tell me. What would you do if you had to choose between the past and the present?

Tyson: Well, all I can say is that whatever happened in the past can't be undone...but whatever you do in the present can still make a difference. Besides, it's no use to cry over something you can't change anymore.

Ray: But what if you had something very precious and lovable in the past and the present as well...and you had to choose any one of them. Which one would you give up?

Tyson: I would always go for something which I knew liked me and not what I liked best!

Ray: And how is that going to help?

Tyson: If someone or something likes you better. You will be happier with it...rather than if you go for something that you liked and it didn't like you back!

Ray: I see...

Tyson: So why did you ask me such a thing?

Ray: No big! G'night!

Ray went to his bedroom and thought it over!

Ray: I think Tyson was right though...Mariah likes me from the beginning and I like her too... but I liked to hang around Salima too but I don't know if she feels the same way! However, if she did like me why didn't she show up when she promised? Why did she go away with Kane? Sigh...I don't know! Maybe I should go back! That's what everybody expects me to do and besides I will be happier that way!

The next day Ray decides to go back to The White Tigers and heads off for the Northern Mountains. Everybody wishes him luck. It becomes really quiet after his departure and everybody is waiting to hear from him after he reaches his home. Just after his letter is received, Salima shows up at Tyson's place looking for Ray.

"Maybe I was taking things the wrong way! I should go and meet Ray", she says to herself and enters the room.

"I was wondering if I could meet Ray. Where is he?" she said hoping to see Ray come out.

Tyson: He's gone back to his old team. It's been a whole week. Didn't you know? I told Kane.

Salima: No, I didn't. Kane didn't tell me.

Tyson: But he has written back! Look.

Tyson hands over Ray's letter to Salima and she read it:

Hey Pals!

I have reached home safe and sound. The weather is magnificent here. It's been three days since we entered the regional championships. We had a battle with the Barthez Battalions. Miguel has improved a lot. It was fun battling old competitors. We are tied in 2nd place with Demolition Boys. The tie-breaker will take place tomorrow. Wish me luck! I wish you guys could be here. This tournament is AMAZING! Will talk to you guys later! I will keep in touch with you all and keep you informed about all the latest events. Missing you all.

Ray

"He left without telling me. Looks like it's the end of our friendship." she said to herself.

"Do you know when he will be coming back?" she said turning to Tyson.

Tyson: Well, not until the championships are over! He decided so suddenly that no one had the time to say good bye properly.

Salima: Fine. I'll be leaving then.

She left and then it was like they never met each other. She was more focused on her battling skills and Ray was all into winning the regional championships! Months went by...No contact was made. The regional championships were over and The White Tigers were successful. Ray came back! Things were normal until he met Salima one day face-to-face.

Salima: Hey Ray! How are you doing? How did the championships go?

Ray: They went great. We won it.

Salima: Congratulations.

Ray: Listen, I have a lot questions in my mind so I want to clear them today.

Salima: Me too. It's better to settle thing right now.

Ray: Tell me, why you didn't come that day? I was waiting for you. Why did you run away?

Salima: I did not run away, ok...It's just because I got angry.

Ray: Angry on what?

Salima: On you...Why didn't you tell me you have a GIRLFRIEND?

Ray: First of all, she's is not my girlfriend and secondly, it wasn't important.

Salima: Of course it was. She's a GIRL!

Ray: Salima, she's just a childhood friend.

Salima: Then what's with all the hugging stuff?

Ray: Huh???

Salima: uh...Nothing. You didn't tell me about her and you didn't tell me that you were leaving. Am I that unimportant?

Ray: Listen, I'm sorry, ok?

Mariah interrupts...

Mariah: Hey Ray! There you are. I have looking all over for you.

Ray: Mariah...maybe it's not a good time.

Mariah: Why?

Salima: Ehem...I think we were talking, Ray!

Ray: Yeah. Hold on.

Salima: Oh great! Now she's here too. You never told me she is invited here?

Ray: She is not invited here. She just came looking for me.

Salima: Why is that? Can't she let you have sometime to yourself? She's always sticking around.

Ray: I don't have a problem with that.

Salima: Raaaaaaaay! Arrrrrgh!

Ray: Salima, why are we even fighting about some stupid stuff?

Salima: I don't know, ok.

Ray: What's got into to you?

Salima: You don't understand a thing, Ray! I am leaving.

Ray: Salima, knock it off... Come back here. Salima...SALIMA!

He turns to Mariah...

Ray: I didn't get a word of our conversation.

Mariah: If you ask me, I had a feeling she didn't want me here.

Ray: I don't care. Let's go, Mariah!

After the conversation of Salima and Ray, Mariah realised that maybe Ray had changed. There was some other reason behind coming back to WHITE TIGERS. So she decided to talk to Ray.

Mariah: Uh...Ray! I was wondering what made you decide that you wanted to come back to THE WHITE TIGERS.

Ray: You all wanted help for the regional championships and because everybody wanted me to help you all out...but I did kind of liked coming back to the mountains. It was so refreshing.

Mariah: So that's it?

Ray: Uh...not exactly...uh...didn't you want me back too?

Mariah: I did but I don't think you came back for me, did you?

Ray: Mariah, why are you talking like this?

Mariah: I want to know the truth because ever since you came back you've changed.

Ray: You are right. I have.

Mariah: And if I am not wrong...you like Salima...isn't it?

Ray: Yeah...but...look...

Mariah looks away because she was about to cry. Her tears were bursting out. She couldn't let Ray see them. She courageously started talking...

Mariah: But what? If you like her go ahead. Why are you here with me?

Ray: Mariah, I thought you liked me.

Mariah: That's not the important right now. The question is "Do you like me?"

Ray: I do...as a friend...as a Best friend!

Mariah: Well then, as a friend...let me ask you one more thing. Why did you leave Salima back and came with The White Tigers?

Ray: I thought you liked me and it would hurt you if I refused. Besides, someone told me to always go someone who likes you not the one you like. I like Salima but I don't know if she likes me back but you like me...and that's why I decided to go with you.

Mariah: Here's the thing...as I am a girl, I know exactly how girls feel. Ok... You are so stupid... Didn't you notice how angry she looked when she talked about me?

Ray: Yeah...I think she's in a bad mood.

Mariah: No silly! She likes you too and because of that she was getting jealous of me.

Ray: She was not getting jealous, she was just being foolish.

Mariah: I don't think so...she won't fret over for no reason.

Ray: SO she was getting jealous...Are you sure of that?

"Mark my words" she said wiping off her tears and once again looking at Ray with a cheerful smile.

Ray: What should I do then?

Mariah: Go off and tell her that you like her too...ok?

Ray: Thanks Mariah! You are the BEST FRIEND I ever had.

He said this and ran off...but Mariah now broke down with tears because it was hard to keep talking while you are crying. She said to herself in a whisper," I wish you could have taken me more than just a BEST FRIEND!"

She turned around to see Kane standing behind her.

Mariah: What are you doing here? (Still crying)

Kane: It was hard, wasn't it?

Mariah: Yeah, it took all my strength to talk to him. I really liked him but I couldn't tell him because he likes Salima.

Kane: I couldn't tell her too. I tried to keep her away from Ray but I didn't want to hurt her so I let go.

Mariah: Why me? Why did I have to sacrifice?

Kane: If you hadn't let go... You would have kept him away from his happiness...You are a great person...You did a good thing.

Mariah: What about me?

Kane: Maybe you'll find someone better. Hey, do you think you would want to be friends with me?

Mariah: Yeah, sure.

Meanwhile, Ray goes off to see Salima.

Ray: Hey Salima! I am sorry...I am a jerk...and I am a slow learner...but I got your message.

Salima: What message?

Ray: Whatever you were trying to convey in front of Mariah. I completely understand your feelings...and...uh...I just wanted to tell you that I feel the same way about you.

Salima: Oh Ray[Hugs him

THE END


End file.
